Harry Potter and the Reason He Was Late for Class
by WildePansy
Summary: [TRADUCTION de l'histoire de Rosepetal704] Harry est en retard en cours de potions. Mais en quoi des araignées géantes, des filles chaudes et des bonbons au citron malveillants ont-ils quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça ? 2nde fic de la série "Cours de Potions"


Harry déboula dans la salle de classe de potion, le souffle coupé, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses robes en lambeaux.

Severus Rogue, tout comme les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 4ème année, releva la tête vers lui.

« Vous avez raté la moitié du cours, Potter. 50 points en moins pour... »

« Attendez Professeur ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! J'ai une très bonne raison d'être en retard, ainsi que de n'avoir pas fait mon devoir aussi, alors... »

Rogue répondit d'un air renfrogné. « Je me moque de vos excuses ! Vous êtes en retard et vous avez omis de faire votre devoir, donc... »

« Si vous je me laissez pas m'expliquer, Professeur, j'irai le dire de vous au professeur Dumbledore ! » Pleurnicha Harry.

Rogue hésita. Dumbledore avait tendance à faire du favoritisme envers Harry, et se mettrait donc probablement en colère s'il refusait d'écouter le foutu garçon-qui-a-survécu, et lui attribuerait certainement des points sans aucune raison. « Très bien dans ce cas, allez-y, qu'on en finisse. » soupira-t-il.

Harry lui sourit. « Bien, alors d'abord je ferais bien de vous expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas pu faire mon devoir. Comme c'était un truc trop facile, j'ai attendu le dernier jour pour le faire. Je suis donc allé dans la salle commune pour demander de l'aide à Hermione. »

« Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un _truc trop facile _» Interrompit Rogue.

« Ça l'est. Pour Hermione. Donc je suis allé la voir et lui ai demandé, de ma voix la plus polie, si elle pouvait m'aider à faire mon devoir. Mais là, elle m'a juste regardé d'un air vague, a lentement levé la main vers moi et m'a donné un petit coup gentillet sur l'épaule en disant « Poke ». Donc je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et de m'aider avec mon devoir, mais elle continuait de me donner des coups légers et ne voulait pas cesser ! J'étais paniquée ! _Per-sonne_ n'est supposé _tapoter_ le garçon-qui-a-survécu ! Acheva Harry avec force, lançant à Rogue un regard appuyé.

Alors, il continua « Peu importe. Je suis donc allé voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler du comportement d'Hermione. Parc'qu'après tout, je suis Harry Potter, je suis célèbre, donc je le lui ai dit à Dumbledore. Quand j'ai terminé, il n'a rien dit. Il a simplement regardé le sol pendant un moment. Alors... » La voix de Harry prit un ton mystifié, comme s'il racontait une histoire de fantôme. « Dumbledore a lentement levé ses yeux pour rencontrer les miens et a dit d'une voix sépulcral ''Pourquoi pensez-vous être Harry Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter. Harry Potter n'existe pas.'' Bien sûr, je pensais '' Évidemment que je suis Harry Potter, Dumbledore !'' dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il continua d'une voix basse et dramatique « Mais il m'a juste regardé de ses yeux insondables, et m'a dit que j'étais un patient dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et que je m'étais créé un monde idéal pour échappé à la culpabilité d'avoir regardé ma femme mourir. » Sa voix s'estompa dans un murmure, son regard sembla hanté.

Le silence fut total. Rogue fixait simplement Harry tandis que que certains élèves de la classe semblaient agacés.

Harry continua « J'étais vraiment bouleversé et paniqué par Hermione et Dumbledore, donc je suis allé dans le dortoir des garçons pour manger quelques chocogrenouilles. Parce que le chocolat aide toujours à voir les choses de façon positive ! » déclara t-il avec sérieux à son professeur. «Mais c'était la chose la plus épouvantable que j'ai jamais vu qui m'attendait là. » Continua Harry d'un ton tragique. « Quand je suis arrivé là bas, il y avait Ron, assis sur son lit, l'air terriblement satisfait, son visage et son tee-shirt couverts de chocolat. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ron avait _mangé tous mes chocogrenouilles_ ! Ça a été une expérience affreuse : d'abord, Hermione qui me frappe, Dumbledore qui me fait flipper et Ron qui a mangé tout mon chocolat ! Il était censé être mon meilleur ami, et il m'a trahi ! »

Ron sembla quelque peu inconfortable « désolé, mec, mais je t'en ai racheté d'autres après. »

Harry le fixa simplement avant de reprendre « Donc vous voyez, Professeur, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait mon devoir. »

« Et bien vous n'aviez qu'a pas attendre le dernier jour. » grommela Rogue « Maintenant, 50 points en moins pour... »

« ATTENDEZ ! Je n'ai pas encore fini ! » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai toujours pas expliqué pourquoi j'étais en retard en cours. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est entièrement la faute de Drago Malefoy ! » déclara Harry d'un ton accusateur.

Drago Malefoy sembla confus quelques instants.

« Il m'a tendu un piège »

« Et comment, exactement, vous a-t-il piégé Potter ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix ennuyée.

« Et bien plus tôt ce matin, nous nous sommes percutés dans un couloir, et il m'a dit que si je m'enfonçais très profondément dans la foret interdite, je pourrais trouver des filles vraiment chaudes barbotant avec Aragog dans son jacuzzi privé. Et il m'a dit qu'elles voulaient que je sorte avec elles »

Drago semblait maintenant à la fois choqué et amusé.

« Et qui est Aragog ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Oh, c'est une araignée géante qui vit dans la foret interdite. Un ami de Hagrid » ajouta-t-il avant de continuer « Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que je suis invité à sortir avec des filles chaudasses, donc je me suis immédiatement précité dans la foret interdite. Mais une fois là bas, je me suis rendu compte que c'était un piège ! Il n'y avait ni chaudasses, ni jacuzzi. IL Y AVAIT SEULEMENT DES HORDES DE FOUTUES ARAIGNEES QUI VOULAIENT ME BOUFFER ! » sa voix avait monté progressivement en intensité pour finalement terminer en un cri aigu.

« Et donc j'ai dû me battre contre elles avec l'épée de Gryffondor »

« Et où avez-vous trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor » demanda Rogue avec confusion.

« Oh, elle est simplement sortie du gâteau au chocolat. » Dit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

Rogue semblait frustré « Mais _quel_ gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Mais celui que Aragog portait comme chapeau ! Franchement, professeur ! Je pensais que vous sauriez cela ! » Râla Harry, visiblement exaspéré.

Rogue ne sembla pas trouver la moindre chose à rétorquer.

« Et donc le temps que je les batte toute, j'étais en retard en cours. » termina Harry.

« Et je suppose que c'est de cette manière que vous avez déchiré vos robes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rogue qui semblait avoir regagné la parole.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra.

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! » dit-il. « La métamorphose à commencé il y a 10 minutes et Minerva se demandait où était sa classe. »

Avec une exclamation de surprise, Rogue regarda sa pendule et se rendit compte que Dumbledore avait raison et que Potter s'était arrangé pour gâcher le reste de son cours.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et dit « Oh et au fait Harry, merci pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver mes bonbons au citron. Je suis désolé qu'à cause de moi tu aies été en retard en classe. »

« Oh, ça n'était pas un problème, Monsieur » répondit Harry joyeusement. »Même si c'est assez embêtant qu'ils aient déchirés ma robe » dit-il en se relevant et en arrangeant l'ourlet de la robe en question.

« Ah, oui ! » répondit Dumbledore avec le plus grand sérieux. « Le bonbons au citron peuvent être atrocement caractériels. »

« Mais-Potter-vous... Et qu'en est-il alors des araignées et des filles chaudasses ? » bafouilla Rogue.

Le directeur sembla amusé. « Des chaudasses, Severus ? Je n'avais pas du tout réalisé que vous étiez porté sur les femmes. »

Le visage de Rogue prit une teinte rouge vive, et apparemment, il avait de nouveau perdu sa capacité de parler.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Dumbledore « Oh, c'est un vrai charmeur. » Il se tourna vers Rogue et dit « Franchement, professeur ! Vous n'aviez pas vraiment_ cru_ a cette histoire ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, même moi je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que des filles puisse se baigner avec Aragog... Je veux dire... Il est tellement_ moche _! »

Rogue bégaya « Vous... Vous... Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas vraiment... »

« Non, c'était juste un blage pour vous remonter le morale, professeur. Vous semblez toujours si grincheux et en colère, donc j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien de rigoler un peu »

« Potter, je _suis_ grincheux et en colère. _Vous_ me rendez grincheux et en colère. » dit-il avec fermeté, puis devint subitement sarcastique. « Et je suppose que la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir était aussi un mensonge.

Soudainement, le regard de Harry sembla hanté, et il regarda avec effroi Dumbledore, qui attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Le reste de la classe, ennuyé, était parti depuis longtemps.

« Non, cette partie là, c'était vrai. » dit Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça et déclara sombrement « Oui, ça l'était. Et Harry, mon garçon... » Il se pencha vers lui et murmura « N'oublie jamais que tout ceci est dans ta tête » Et après ça, ses robe volant autour de lui, il quitta la pièce, laissant seuls Rogue et Harry qui fixaient l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Ils conservèrent le silence pendant un long moment, avant que Harry ne fasse signe à Rogue de s'approcher.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rogue obtempéra, et Harry lui chuchota dans l'oreille « C'est un vieux taré »

Alors Harry attrapa ses affaires et sortit de a pièce, laissant Rogue seul, et d'accord avec lui. Pour une fois.


End file.
